Harry Potter and the Master of Death
by star54kar
Summary: On May 3, 1715, the fledgling Ministry For Magic sent a small group of Unspeakables to confront the Dark Wizard Mortimer. Unable to kill him, the Unspeakables managed to imprison Mortimer's spirit deep within the ground by tapping into the power provided
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Master of Death (1/7)  
**Summary:** On May 3, 1715, the fledgling Ministry For Magic sent a small group of Unspeakables to confront the Dark Wizard Mortimer. Unable to kill him, the Unspeakables managed to imprison Mortimer's spirit deep within the ground by tapping into the power provided by the overhead Total Solar Eclipse. Records of the event were immediately sealed by the Ministry, and the knowledge of Mortimer's existence was lost to time.

When the sun and the moon align themselves in the precise same formation three hundred years later, Harry Potter must deal with the consequences of some very old magic in order to prevent the release of the vengeful Dark Wizard.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None for this chapter.  
**Prompt:** Harry has to deal with old magic.  
**Beta:** The wonderful **iamshadow**  
**Author's Notes:** This story was written for Harry's month at **helmetfest2008**.

Many thanks to **knic26** for all of the brainstorming sessions, endless support and for coming up with the name "Mortimer" when I was completed stumped when it came to naming my Dark Wizard.

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

_March 20, 2015_

There is a change in the air.

Luna Lovegood walked outside to her garden the instant she felt the shift and closed her eyes in concentration. The solar eclipse had begun, though it had not yet reached the totality that had been predicted. Luna had of course expected a certain level of shifting magical energy, but this was different. The air vibrated with a menacing hostility and Luna shuddered with its intensity. She hadn't felt anything like it in almost seventeen years now, not since Harry defeated Voldemort.

Luna opened her eyes. She always had a rather acute understanding of the magical energy around her. As an Unspeakable at the Ministry, Luna was able to forge an even deeper connection with raw magic and to harness its knowledge and power. She had been told by the Elders in her department that she had been blessed with an exceptional gift, and now that gift was telling her that something terrible was about to happen.

Luna Apparated to her office deep within the Department of Mysteries and as she turned toward her desk a new prophecy orb appeared on its surface. It was one of Lavender's prophecies; Luna noted casually before activating the distinctive swirling color patterns of lavender and gold.

_A time of great peril approaches,  
When the sun and the moon come in line._

The Master of Death's dormant power,  
And the fate of the Knight intertwine.

For a mysterious old vengeful power,  
From the depths of the Earth will break free.

Then united once more by the Master,  
Must the Stone, the Cloak and Wand be.

To prevent the utter destruction,  
Of that he considers most dear

The Master approaches the crossroads,  
Even though his path seems unclear.

For the Master must master that which he is for,  
And then he'll be Master, no more.

The words fell silent and Luna quickly pulled out her scrying tools. Whatever was happening was happening now, and Luna knew she couldn't afford to linger. She needed to find Harry in order to help him stop this vengeful power from breaking free, and with the sun and the moon moving ever closer to their total alignment, Luna knew they were running out of time.


	2. Chapter 2: Total Alignment

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Master of Death (2/7)  
**Summary:** On May 3, 1715, the fledgling Ministry For Magic sent a small group of Unspeakables to confront the Dark Wizard Mortimer. Unable to kill him, the Unspeakables managed to imprison Mortimer's spirit deep within the ground by tapping into the power provided by the overhead Total Solar Eclipse. Records of the event were immediately sealed by the Ministry, and the knowledge of Mortimer's existence was lost to time.

When the sun and the moon align themselves in the precise same formation three hundred years later, Harry Potter must deal with the consequences of some very old magic in order to prevent the release of the vengeful Dark Wizard.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Not beta-read.  
**Prompt:** Harry has to deal with old magic.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for Harry's month at **helmetfest2008**.

Many thanks to **knic26** for all of the brainstorming sessions, endless support and for coming up with the name "Mortimer" when I was completed stumped when it came to naming my Dark Wizard.

Also a huge thank you to **oncelikeshari** for the crash course in British geography and landscapes, and to **iamshadow** for finding an actual cave with magical history in Cornwall.

Chapter 2: Total Alignment

There was not much visible sunlight left as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley made the hike down the steep track and into the sea cave on the cliffs below Tintagel Castle. They had been sent to discover the source of some unknown magical energy that had been detected by the Ministry. So far, aside from the solar eclipse that dominated the daytime sky, they'd noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"This," Ron said with a wry grin, "has got to be the most boring assignment that we've ever been sent on."

Harry sighed and answered, "Yeah, but I'm glad we didn't get stuck on street patrol today. The eclipses always bring out the crazies."

"It's too bad Hermione couldn't have come with us for this one though," Ron added. "She would have loved it out here. Did you know that quite a few Muggles believe that this is _Merlin's Cave_?"

"Well that could have made this hike a hell of a lot more interesting," Harry teased as he smiled at Ron. "We'd come out of here in an hour and discover that hundreds of years had passed."

Ron looked wounded by his insinuation and said, "That's not funny, mate. Hermione and Ginny would have our heads when we finally joined them in the great beyond."

"Well then it's a good thing we've gotten ourselves a nice boring assignment where nothing quite so drastic is about to happen to us." Harry answered as he rolled his eyes.

The eclipse outside grew closer and closer to total alignment, and it grew steadily darker as they proceeded deeper into the belly of the cave toward in their search. Suddenly the earth started to tremor beneath their feet and Ron eyed the protruding stalactites and stalagmites warily as he asked, "Do you think it's safe to be in here right now?"

Harry looked around the cave thoughtfully. "It was only a minor tremor; I think we'd be…" He trailed off and caught Ron's eye, and they both became instantly alert, their Auror's instincts tingling. Ron gave him a short nod and they both spun around to confront the figure behind them. Harry held his wand at the ready as Ron called out, _"Lumos!"_ illuminating a very relieved looking Luna Lovegood.

"Oh good," she said when she saw them. "I'm so glad that I found you."

She was holding a prophecy orb, swirling in a storm of lavender and gold, and Harry looked at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing here, Luna?"

She held the orb out toward him and answered, "I came to bring you…"

A loud cracking sound cut off Luna's words. Outside the eclipse had reached its predicted totality and the ground beneath Harry's feet abruptly split open.

"Harry, look out!" Ron shouted as he threw himself bodily at Harry, shoving him out of the way just as a shock wave of magical energy erupted from deep within the ground.

Thrown off balance, Harry stumbled and crashed full force into Luna. Then he turned back toward where he was standing only moments ago, and watched in horror as his best friend was fully engulfed by the emerging magical red light.


End file.
